


But It's Out Of My Control

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: You're The Sunflower [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (yet), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), well kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: “You almost died,” Peter said, his voice quiet but accusatory, and when Tony looked down, he noticed that his son was glaring back up at him. “Everyone said that you weren’t going to come back. I thought…“





	But It's Out Of My Control

As he was flying through New York with the nuke, the only thought on Tony’s mind was saving the city and more importantly protecting the person most important to him in this entire world. He had promised Peter he would come home safe. But that was a promise he was willing to break if it meant Peter and everyone else in New York could keep coming home at all.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, do you still have that message I recorded for Peter?” Tony asked, as he neared the entrance of the portal. There was a moment of silence from his A.I, and then

“Yes sir. Would you like me to send it to him now?”

Tony looked down at the city disappearing below him as he headed out into space. There was no way he was going to come back from this. Steve was right.

Still… “Not yet. But if something happens-”

“I will make sure it gets to Peter,” J.A.R.V.I.S promised, and Tony let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Thank you.”

Then he let go of the missile.

What happened next was more than a little fuzzy.

He woke up to the sound of Hulk roaring, and the Avengers gathered around him like they couldn’t quite believe he was alive.

Truthfully, Tony couldn’t believe it either.

In the haze the first thing he could think about was the shawarma place not too far from here, the one Peter saw on his way home from school and had been bugging Tony about ever since to try because he wanted to know what it was.

So, Tony makes a joke about going to shawarma after, thinking the others wouldn’t take it seriously.

Except after they arrest Loki, Steve turns to look at him, and asks “So where was this place you were talking about?”

* * *

As they’re standing waiting for their food, the one thing that is on Tony’s mind is how he should be back at the tower right about now with his kid. Peter was probably worried out of his mind, especially if he was watching the news even though he wasn’t supposed to.

The last time Tony had spoken to Peter, just briefly in the few minutes before Loki began to attack the city, his son had sounded scared, which was reasonable considering how many times he had almost lost his dad in the past few years.

If Tony knew Peter, he knew right now what his son would want more than anything was a hug to prove that he was safe.

The best Tony could do right now though was to borrow a phone from one of the people working in the restaurant, and call Peter to reassure him he was safe.

Tony thought that hearing his son’s voice would help ease some of his own anxiety revolving around the events of the day. Instead, it only made things worse. He could tell in an instant Peter was trying not to cry on the other end, and it hurt his heart more than he could imagine to have to tell the boy he couldn’t come home yet.

“I know, Sunflower, but I promise I’ll be home before you know it.”

Ever since Tony had fallen from the sky, Steve had kept a closer eye on him just in case something happened and the effects suddenly caught up to him.

So, Steve was watching, which is why he noticed the distressed look on Tony’s face the longer he talked on the phone. He knew he probably shouldn’t interrupt, but before he could think it all the way through, he found himself taking the few steps over to Tony and asking

“Is everything okay, Tony?”

Up close, it was easier for Steve to see just how exhausted Tony looked. The bags under his eyes made it seem like he hadn’t slept for days, and that on top of everything that happened today made it clear that the smile Tony was giving him was all for show. So when Tony said to whoever was on the other end he would be home soon, Steve could read between the lines and tell he wished he could be there now.

It didn’t take him any time to decide to say “You know, if there’s something else you need to take care of, Tony, we understand. You don’t have to stay with us.”

The hesitation on Tony’s face was clear. He glanced from Steve to the group of Avengers behind him and then over to the clock, and after a long moment he finally said “You know what, change of plans. I’ll be home in a few minutes.”

For the first time, Tony gave Steve what seemed to be a genuine smile as he hung up the phone. “The food is already paid for so don’t worry about a thing. Just enjoy yourselves.”

“Just go, Tony.” Steve said, taking the phone and ushering him out the door.

And Tony didn’t have to be told twice before he all but sprinted from the building.

* * *

The elevator couldn’t have gone up fast enough. Even moving at top speed it still felt like it took an eternity for Tony to travel from the bottom all the way up to his personal floor. As soon as the doors opened, he rushed out, taking in the destroyed apartment as he looked around for Peter. When he didn’t see him immediately, he felt his heart clench in his chest.

“Peter?!”

From down the hall there was the sound of rustling, and then after a moment the door to Peter’s room opened.

“Daddy!” Tony crouched down as Peter started to run towards him, wrapping him in a hug as soon as he was in reach. Peter clutched on to Tony tightly with one hand, his other wrapped tightly around his teddy bear. Tony willed his hands to stop shaking as he pulled the boy closer, thankful in that moment that he was here and safe in his arms.

“Are you okay, Sunflower? Are you hurt; do you need to go the med bay?” Tony asked, concern flooding him as he was struck with the possibility that Peter might be hurt. He attempted to pull away so that he could look his son over for injuries but all he managed to do was cause Peter to cling on to him tighter, dropping his bear in the process so that he could hold onto Tony’s shirt with both hands.

“No! Don’t leave me!” Peter cried, his voice quivering as he buried his face into Tony’s chest. It was then that Tony realized Peter had started to cry, and he wrapped his arms back around the boy in growing concern.

“Hey, shhh, no, I’m not going anywhere, Sunflower, I promise. I’m staying right here, don’t worry.” Carefully Tony reached down to pick up Peter’s teddy, and then making sure he had a tight grip on the boy he stood up, carrying him back down the hall and away from the debris to the relative safety of his bedroom.

Tony sat with his back against the wall, and Peter shift so he was more comfortably curled up in his dad’s lap much in the way a cat does. Absently, Tony began to hum softly as he waited for Peter to calm down. Every once in a while, he would whisper a soft reassurance to let his son know he was still there.

“It’s okay, Peter. You’re okay. I’m here.”

Tony wasn’t sure how long they sat there, but eventually, Peter stopped crying. When all that was left was a few sniffles, Tony finally decided to ask (even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer):

“Do you want to tell me what got you so worked up, Sunflower?”

“You almost died,” Peter said, his voice quiet but accusatory, and when Tony looked down, he noticed that his son was glaring back up at him. “Everyone said that you weren’t going to come back. I thought…“

Peter paused, hugging his teddy bear to his chest and worrying his lip between his teeth, not making eye contact with Tony when he finally whispered “I thought you had broken your promise.”

_Fuck. _Tony had known exactly what Peter was going to say, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less to hear the clear betrayal seep through his son’s tone and directly to his heart.

Not for the first time, Tony found himself speechless to Peter’s questions. There was nothing he could say to Peter to his explain his actions that would even begin to make up for the fact he had _lied_. Even if the entire city rested on his shoulders, none of that could take away from the pain and fear Peter must have felt when he thought Tony was gone.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said finally, his throat tight with his own unshed tears as he looked down at Peter, and wondered how even for a second he could have considered leaving him behind. “I’m so sorry, Peter. You have every right to be upset with me.”

Peter stared at Tony unblinkingly for several long moments, before finally he decided “It’s okay, dad.”

And then, like a stern parent, he added “But if you ever do something like that again I’m gonna be really mad.”

Tony smiled his first really smile in days, and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head as he pulled him back into a hug. “I’ll do my best to avoid near-death situations from now on, okay kiddo?”

Peter smiled back, even though Tony couldn’t see. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you 3000, Sunflower.”

* * *

“You know, when I said we shouldn’t come in tomorrow, I was actually being serious.”

After Peter’s confession on why he was so upset with his dad, Tony had promised his son that the two of them would spend the entire next day together. Because he was supposed to be on break.

It had taken a long time for Peter to fall asleep last night, and even longer for Tony to follow him, meaning that they were both still in bed when just past 9am, J.A.R.V.I.S announced that there were “visitors” waiting for him in the lobby.

Well, he couldn’t exactly ignore the Avengers as much as he really wanted to. It would be rude, and after the way he left yesterday, it definitely would not be great for team moral if he sent them away.

So Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S direct them to the guest floor a few underneath his own (one not ruined by Loki’s reign of terror, thankfully), and after a few minutes he joined them, although he couldn’t stop his quip as he walked over to sit on the couch with everyone else.

Tony was still in his pajamas, looking like he had just rolled out of bed (which for the most he had). But that wasn’t the reason the other Avengers were staring at him in near silence ever since he had walked into the room.

No, that probably had more to do with the fact that Peter was currently clinging to Tony, one arm around his neck and his head buried sleepily against it. Tony acted of course as if this was the most normal thing in the world, and after he had sat down, he started to talk like there was nothing off at all

“I guess it was too much to ask for a day of quiet after the half the city got destroyed, huh?”

None of the Avengers spoke, all eyes still trained on Peter, although a few of them were also looking at Tony like they couldn’t figure out exactly what was going on.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the group after several moments of silence had passed. “Geez, you would think for a group of people who stormed my tower on a day off would have more to say for themselves.”

“Yeah well you kind of threw us all for a loop,” Clint replied, crossing his arms as looked around to the other Avengers. “I mean, I don’t think any of us were really expecting this when we walked in the door.”

“Yeah, I never took you for the father type, Tony.” Natasha said, in a way that meant you couldn’t be exactly sure if it was an insult or a compliment. “There’s certainly no records of you being one, at least according to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony sat up, his relaxed demeanor suddenly gone, and his arms came up protectively around Peter. “Whether or not I have a child is not business of Fury or anyone else for that matter. Peter’s records have been kept highly classified, by me, for a reason.”

“So S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t know you have a kid but you have no problem letting all of us know despite the fact you know little about us?” Clint asked, leaning back in his seat. “Yeah that seems like a solid plan.”

“Are you saying that I shouldn’t trust you? Because I thought we just fought a damn fucking battle on the same side, as a _team_.” Tony snapped back, raising his voice slightly, enough so that it made Peter whine quietly, and he lifted his head, grabbing Tony’s face in his hands and saying seriously

“Daddy, you’re being too loud.”

Instantly, Tony’s face softened, and he lowered his voice considerably when he next spoke, gently brushing a curl out of Peter’s face. “I’m sorry, Sunflower. I’ll keep it down, don’t worry. Just go back to sleep, okay?”

Peter nodded, laying his head back down on Tony’s shoulder, yawning quietly. “M’kay. Let me know when it’s breakfast time.”

“It’ll be soon, Peter, I just need to finish up a few things first.” Tony promised, and Peter nodded again before turning his face into Tony’s neck.

Only when he was satisfied that Peter was taken care of did Tony turn back to the others, only to find them staring at him once more but this time with a look he couldn’t quite place.

This time is was Steve who spoke first, matching his volume to that Tony had just used. “That’s who you were on the phone with yesterday? The reason you left before we got our food?”

Tony shrugged the shoulder Peter wasn’t currently sleeping against. “Despite what you might think, I’m not completely an asshole. I wouldn’t have just ditched you, but… my kid is more important.”

“And here I thought you were just an ass,” Natasha said, this time the teasing clear in her voice, and there was even a slight smile on her face. “Instead you’re an asshole that has his priorities straight. Most of the time.”

Tony laughed, flipping Natasha off behind Peter’s back which only caused her to smirk wider. “Really, Stark, it’s impressive. I didn’t think you could take care of anyone but yourself.”

“I’m sorry, what have I ever done that gives you the impression I can take care of myself?” Tony asked, looking at Natasha incredulously. “I would argue I can in fact only take care of another person who isn’t myself.”

Natasha tilted her head at Tony consideringly for a moment before she agreed “Point taken.”

“So, does anyone want to tell me why you’re here now?” Tony asked, looking around at the rest of the Avengers. They all turned to Steve, who sighed when he realized that all eyes were on him and replied

“Fury wants us to be there when they send Loki back.”

“All of us?” Tony asked, glancing down at Peter and thinking about the promise he had made last night that he wouldn’t be leaving again any time soon.

“All of us,” Steve confirmed, wincing sympathetically when he noticed Tony’s frown. “He thinks it’s better for the public if we provide a united front. Might help to soothe anxieties over the whole deal.”

Tony sighed. As much as he hated it, it _did _make sense for them all to be there.

“Have you guys had breakfast yet? Because Peter and I haven’t, and I am not dealing with Fury without food.”

* * *

While Tony started breakfast, he sent Peter back upstairs to dressed and wake himself up enough he could eat.

Peter was still pretty much asleep as he trudged back to the elevator and didn’t seem to notice that there was anyone around besides his dad.

Needless to say, he was more than a little shocked when he walked into the dining room, only to find it full of people he didn’t know.

Peter froze, his eyes going wide as he looked around the room at the faces, he only vaguely knew from the tv yesterday, except holyshitthatwasCaptainAmerica!! And there was _the_ Dr. Bruce Banner.

Oh! And now Captain America was looking at him, and so was everyone else.

“Hi. Your name is Peter, right? I’m Steve Rogers.”

Despite the gentle tone that he was using, being addressed by Captain America only served to make Peter freak out more, and his flight instinct kicked in. He took a few slow steps back, still staring at the table, before he turned and ran full speed into the kitchen where he hoped his father would be.

“Dad!” Peter whisper hissed, skidding to a stop next to his father where he began to anxiously tug on his sleeve for attention. “Dad! Why is Captain America and Dr. Banner and all of those other people in our dining room?”

Tony bit back a laugh at his son’s dramatics, flipping the pancakes he had in his pan onto the stack before pausing long enough in his cooking to pick Peter up and set him on the counter beside him. Instantly Peter begin to wriggle so that he could glance behind him to the doorway, like he was afraid someone would burst in at any moment.

“I invited them to stay for breakfast,” Tony explained, shaking his head when Peter whines in protest, turning his head so rapidly back towards Tony it was a miracle he didn’t get whiplash

“Why would you do that?!”

“Because you needed breakfast. And…” Tony sighed, trailing off slightly. He _hated _the idea of having to break the news to Peter he was going to have to leave soon. Especially when he had promised not to.

_Fucking Fury. _

“I know that voice. You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question, even though Peter phrased it as one. The accusatory tone in voice made it clear he knew the answer already, although unlike last night he didn’t seem mad that Tony was breaking a promise. He didn’t even sound disappointed so much as he did defeated.

“Sunflower, you know if I had a choice I wouldn’t go,” Tony started, ready to try and reason with his son, but before he could Peter was placing a hand over his mouth.

Peter leaned forward, studying his dad’s face for a long moment before he dropped his hand, looking down at his lap sadly as he did so. “How long are you going to be gone?”

“It’ll just be a few hours,” Tony assured Peter, lifting up his chin and booping him gently on the nose in an attempt to make him smile. Peter reached out and bopped Tony’s nose back, smilingly just slightly

“Boop”

Tony smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, and saying again “It’ll only be a few hours. All we have to do is see off Point Break and his brother and then I’ll be right back. And I promise after that it’ll just be you and me, okay?”

Peter nodded, although he didn’t seem entirely convinced that Tony was telling the truth. He looked back down at his hands, considering something for a long moment before he asked “Can I go to Ned’s house while you’re gone? We were working on a Lego set the other day when I was over and I really want to help him finish it.”

“Of course, Sunflower. I’ll call his mom after breakfast and see what she says, alright?”

Peter nodded again, his smile more sincere this time as he looked back up at Tony. “Thanks Dad.”

Peter slid off of the counter then, stumbling slightly as he hit the floor, but he managed to catch himself before falling. “Can I help you finish breakfast?”

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair with his spare hand, jerking his head towards the sink. “Of course, kiddo. Go wash your hands and get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry for the late upload and maybe less than wrapped up ending. I'm back in college and it is kicking my ass. So I apologize, but it's probably going to be a rough few weeks upload wise until things calm back down again and I can work on building up a back log again.


End file.
